Le parchemin secret d'Itachi
by Lylounne
Summary: (YAOI - LEMON - ONE SHOT - ITA/DEI) Itachi a un secret. Deidara veut le découvrir. Deidara l'a découvert.(couple Konan/Pain présent)


Je n'en peux plus… Non, vraiment plus ! Mes bras vont me lâcher ! Ses coups se fond de plus en plus puissant. Je ne sais même plus ça fait combien de temps qu'il est sur moi ! J'en ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne peux plus respirer! Ça y est ! Tout est tellement parfait… J'ai tellement attendu ce moment! J'ai enfin réussi… J'ai enfin réussi à vraiment le faire exploser de colère! ! Oui ! ... Quoi ? Vous avez pensé à autre chose ? Quand même ! Vous n'avez pas d'allure ! Non, je ne parlais pas de ''ça'' ! Bande de pervers ! Je suis simplement en train de me faire marteler de coup de poing et de pied! Oui. Moi, le grand et super explosif Deidara que je suis, a enfin réussi à faire perdre le sois disant éternel sans froid du glacial Itachi Uchiwa ! Résultat… Il est en train de me foutre toute une volé ! Mais, je ne le regrette rien ! Vous vous demandé sûrement pourquoi et comment j'aurais bien pu accomplir un tel exploit ?! Je vais vous expliquer tout ça... Il y a quelque minute, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant dans la chambre à notre Itachi... Un morceau de parchemin bien caché ! Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire... Puisque il m'a attrapé avant... C'est ce même pourquoi il est en train de me tapé ! Je suis sûr que c'est sur ce parchemin qu'il a marqué le secret que Kisame a mentionné un peu plus tôt. Vous vous demander sûrement encore de quoi je parle… Bon, je vais commencer pas le début. Ça va être plus facile pour votre compréhension.

Flash-Back

Moi : Bon matin Itachi z.z' ! Huu… Chu encore trop fatigué ! Les autres ne sont pas encore levés ?

Itachi : Hn...

Moi : Non, ils ne sont pas levés. Merci de m'avoir donné une réponse aussi constructive. Ahh... Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Si J'ai bien dormie ? Oui. Merci, j'ai bien dormi et toi ?

Itachi : Hn... Hm...

Moi : o Hu! Tu m'énerve! Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger.

Je lui tournai le dos d'une manière outré, gardant la tête haute, je commençai à me diriger vers la sortie du salon de notre repaire. Je l'aperçus d'un coin de mon œil levé ses yeux de la télé, me regardant, croyant que je ne le voyais pas. Pourquoi il me regard lui ?! C'est quoi son problème èoé! Je parti vers la cuisine, rencontrant Tobi en chemin… Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi le matin ?

Tobi : Sempai ! Konichiwa ^w^ !

Il me sauta littéralement dessus et me sera dans ses bras. Il me lâcha quelque seconde plus tard, après m'avoir senti me crispé d'agacement. Je me met à marcher le plus vite possible,essayant de le semé, mais il me rattrapa en courant .. -_-' .. Bref, j'arrive à la cuisine avec Tobi, trouvant Kisame mangeant des sushis.

Moi : Kisame ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être le coéquipier de se... Truc ! Il est vraiment insupportable ! Il me fait pogner les nerfs, tu peux pas savoir! Avec son langage d'homme des cavernes ! Hn ! Hm ! HN ! De plus, tout ce que je lui dis ou fait, il garde sa face neutre et bouché! C'est insupportable ! Putin d'Uchiwa ! Hu !

Je me dirigeai vers le frigo sous le regard amusé et surpris de Kisame, pendant que Tobi alla s'assoir à côté de lui, lui piquant des sushi. Je me pris vite fait n'importe quoi et alla m'assoir en face de Kisame, lui piquant des sushis à mon tour. Une fois l'assiette de Kisame vide, je me mit a mangé mon déjeuner et me servi un vers de lait... Il goût bizarre se lait... Tien, Kisame et Tobi se foute de ma gueule! J'ai rien faite pourtant...

Moi : C'est quoi votre problème èoé !?

Kisame : rien !

Tobi : Ne buvée pas toute le lait sempai ! C'est pour le bébé de Konan et de Pain! Il sont parti en mission. Cest le pauvre Sasori qui est de garde !

Moi : Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Ce n'est pas toi qui la entendu crier toute la nuit ! Et pis, on aura juste en acheté d'autre !

Kisame : Et bien... On pourra pas vraiment parce que Konan ne l'a pas acheté, mais elle la plutôt ...

Hidan (rentrant dans la cuisine, coupant Kisame) : Yo ! Hey ? Vous trouvé pas que Itachi est bizarre c'est temps si ?

Moi : Non... Je dirais plutôt énervant ! Mais, c'est è son habitude donc…

Kisame : Hidan a raison. Soyer gentil avec lui. Moi je ces pourquoi, mais je ne le vous dirais pas. Il a un secret ... Il ne veut en parler a personne pour l'instant

Moi : et pourquoi toi tu le sais èoé !?

Kisame : je suis son coéquipier, nous voyageons toujours ensemble et nous partageons la même chambre ! C'est comme toi avec Sasori, et Zetsu et Tobi ou Hidan avec Kakuzu ! Vous savez tous beaucoup de chose sur l'un et l'autre !

Moi : Pfff ! Peut-être, mais je veux savoir !

Il me regarda découragé, me faisant signe de la tête que c'était peine perdu d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Il se leva, allant se chercher une autre assiette de sushi. Je me levai à sa suite, allant reporter la bouteille de lait, prenant une dernière gorgé…

Kisame : Ah ! Deidara. En passant, si Hidan ne m'aurait pas coupé la parole, je voulais te le dire que ce lait est celui de Konan, et non celui qu'elle a acheté... x)

Moment de silence... J'écartelai les yeux comprenant enfin sa phase. Hidan hurla de rire, se roulant à terre pendant que je recrachais ma dernière gorgé de lait sur Kisame...

Kisame : Beurk ! DEIDARA !

Il partit se lavé au robinet pendant que je me rinçais la bouche avec la bouteille de vinaigre... Une fois remit de nos émtions, nous nous ré assirent tous, Hidan à côté de moi et en face de Tobi.

Moi : Bon, revenons à Itachi...

Kisame : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que je l'ai décidé o' ! Comment ta su son « secret » ? *o,*

Kisame : Ce n'est pas de tes affaire ...

Moi : Kisame è_é ..

Kisame : non ..

Moi : Kisame ! Kisame ! Kisame ! KISAME ! KISAME ! KISAME ! ...

Kisame : Je te ne le dirait pas... C'est personnel à lui...

Moi : KISAME ! KISAME ! KISAME ! KISAME ! KISAME ! KISAME !

Kisame : Raaaw ! Itachi s'est trouvé une nouvelle manière pour défouler ses émotions afin de pouvoir garder son sang-froid extraordinaire d'Uchiwa 24 heure sur 24. Il écrit… Il a écrit sur une feuille de parchemin son fameux secret et je l'ai vu ! Il m'a fait confiance et je lui ai promit de ne pas le dire, alors lui il ma promit de ne pas me tuer durant mon sommeille.

Moi : ^w^! Et où elle est cette feuille ?

Kisame : J'en ai déjà trop dis -_-' !

Hidan : Bah... Logiquement dans sa chambre !

Moi : Wouah! Hidan tu me surprends. Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent. Deux pierres d'un coût ! Je vais savoir le super « secret » d'Itachi et je vais sûrement enfin réussir à le foutre en rogne ! Hi hi hi ! (D'une manière diabolique)

Je reparti de la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres et me dirigea vers le salon où Itachi regardait encore la télé. Il me regarda, me suivant du regard quand je marchai en sa direction, m'assissent à ses côté... Il détourna le regard vers la télé et moi je le fixai... Peut-être que je peux le deviné son secret sans à avoir à chercher ! Je me mis à quatre pattes sur le divan, le fixant toujours, me rapprochant de lui. Plissant les yeux et l'observant de haut en bas, Itachi me regarda bizarrement du coin de l'œil, puis tourna ensuite la tête vers moi.

Itachi : Qu'est tu fais ?

Moi : RIEN HU ! (Boude)

Je reparti de salon la tête haute comme si rien n'étais. Peine perdu pour deviner. Je ne suis pas bon a se jeux de tout manière... Je reparti en direction de la chambre a notre cher Itachi, tournant le coin d'un corridor, je croisa Sasori… Qui avait vraiment l'air découragé. Il tenait le bébé de Konan et de notre chef dans les bras, celui-ci pleurait… Non, hurlais !

Moi : Tu as un peu de misère cher Danna ? (sourire moqueur)

Sasori : ... T'ai-toi ! Je te verrais bien moi !

Moi : Tant que la nuit prochain il se t'ait ! Je n'ai presque pas pu dormir cette nuit !

Je reparti s'en attendre une réponse, sous le regard noir de Sasori, partagent ma chambre avec lui, et lui gardant cette... Chose ! Il n'a pas arrêté de crié -o- ! Bref... Je me dirigeai, le plus subtilement possible, faisant les plus grands détours que je pouvais, vers la chambre d'Itachi et de Kisame par la même occasion, prenant une multitude de chemin différent... Bon, je crois que je peux y allé là ! Ça fait 20 minutes que je tourne en rond ! J'arrivai devant la porte et tournai la poigné... Oh... Elle n'est pas barré, ni protégé par leur chakra pour empêcher les intrusions... Du genre que je suis en train de faire... J'ouvrir la porte tous doucement, cherchant un piège, ce n'est pas normal que ça sois débarré et il y aille personne ! Tous à coup, J'entendis un bruit... De l'eau ?... De l'eau qui coule ? Ah aH ! Je me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain de la chambre. Ouvrant la porte un petit peu, je vois du linge à terre... Mais la porte n'est pas encore assez ouverte pour voir qui se trouvait dans la douche. Je referme la porte doucement et me dirigea vers la table de Itachi… C'est très bien rangé ! Beaucoup mieux que le mien ! Il n'a rien au-dessus de la table... J'ouvre le premier tiroir... Il y a une multitude de chandail. Je referme et ouvre le deuxième tiroir, des pantalons... Troisième tiroir... Oh ! Des boxer *w*! J'en prends un dans mes mains, l'observant... Mais ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ! Effectivement, j'étais en train de le renifler... Je suis malade ou quoi! Je repose se truc apercevant un petit bout de papier... YES! Mission accomplie! Je le prends, refermant le tiroir et me dirigeant vers la porte... Attendez un peu ! Et si s'était Itachi… ! J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain le plus subtilement possible... Je vois une ombre sur le mur... Je tournai mon regard vers la douche... Itachi *o,* ! Il est dos à moi... Je le vois jusqu'au hanche... Dommage... C'est long cheveux descendant en cascade dans son dos finement musclé... Agrrr ! Tous à coup ! Il stop l'eau ! Ahh ! Je me tourne de bord et sort de la chambre en une seconde, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que je mêle les pieds et me sens partir en arrière pour me retrouver sur les fesses... C'est bien le temps pour être aussi maladroit ! Dans un gros BOOOOM ! Je me cogne le popotin sur la porte de la chambre d'Itachi. Et c'est le même personnage qui ouvre la porte, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, me regardant avec des gros yeux.

Moi : Eu... Désolé ! Je suis tombé ! Je m'en vais !

Il m'observait de long en large, quand son regard se pose sur ma main. Je me dépêchai de caché son bout de parchemin, mais trop tard... Il la vue ! Merde ! Il me pogna par le collet et me lança dans la sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui... Il s'approcha de moi et tendis la main vers la lettre..

Itachi : Donne... Est-ce que tu la lu ?

Je le regardai de haut en bas, ces longs cheveux détachés, mouillé... Dégoulinant... Mon regard se posa sur son torse nu devant moi... Ah la la ! Je senti mon bas ventre se réchauffé... Non ! Calme-toi Deidei ! Bordel ! Je remontai mon regard dans les yeux d'Itachi... Oupss... Il a activé son sharingan ! Sa lui donne tellement un air sauvage! Délicieux…

Itachi : Répond !

Moi : Non, je ne l'ai pas lu ! Pas encore !

Il me regarda avec des yeux ! J'eu peur un instant, mais je pris mon courage à deux main. Je sorti la lettre avec mon plus sourire possible, l'ouvrant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le moindre mot, qu'il m'avait enlevé le morceau de papier des mains et qu'il me donna un sacrée coup de poing ! Je le regardai avec un sourire et lui sauta dessus, assaillant d'attrapé le papier... Il ne se laissa pas faire !

Fin Flash-Back

Voilà où nous somme rendu. Itachi me frappant pour la défense de son secret… en serviette de bain ! Après d'innombrable coup, je tombai au sol. J'arrêtai de me débattre pour avoir le morceau de papier. Il s'arrête enfin de me frapper, me prend par le collet et me relève devant lui... Je suis un peu magané, mais par un heureux et incomparable hasard, je ne saigne même pas ! Il n'est que à quelque centimètre de ma face, je reprends mon souffle... J'ai de la misère a respiré, il est tellement proche de moi que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres... Un sourire en coin se dessine de ma par... Cette bataille n'a pu eu seulement des mauvais côté après tous. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'Itachi. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il me regardait toujours, ayant l'air pensif, mais toujours colérique. Malgré que je ne sache pas vraiment quoi dire, j'ouvre la bouche comme pour parler... Bon, là je dois avoir l'air d'un con... Vite trouve quelque chose à dire !

Moi : Euh... Cantaloup ?...

Itachi : ê/_\é ?

Il me regard assez Bizarrement, mais bon... Je crois qu'il s'est calmé... Il agit assez bizarre je trouve... Peut-être que c'est le mot cantaloup qui le calme ê.è ! Bref... Il me lâche le collet... Mais, il ne bouge pas. Il baisse les yeux, désactivant son sharingan... Il regarda son bout de papier... Mais qu'est qu'il a ?

Itachi (soupirant): Lis-le. Il te concerne.

Il me tend le papier et recule un peu... Il s'assit sur son lit, se tenant la tête dans ses mains... Je regardai le papier... Me concerne ? Tout ça pour que sa finisse et qui me donne son papier! Je mets fait péter la gueule pour rien ! Je marche jusqu'à Itachi et m'assis à côté de lui. Je le regard dans les yeux et lui me regard du coin de l'œil... Il baissa le regard et moi je le baissai sur le papier... Si j'aurais su que sa prendrait une tel tournure... Je l'ouvris, faisant parcourir mes yeux de ligne en ligne... De mot en mot... Mes yeux s'écartelèrent... Ma bouche s'ouvrir de surprise. Itachi me regarda... Je fini de lire et le regarda dans les yeux...

Itachi : Je voulais te la donnée... Un jour, mais bon... Voilà quoi...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Si un jour j'aurais cru. Je me rapprochai tous simplement de lui... Je voulu dire quelque chose, mais je ne trouvai rien... Le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant encore un fois mes mots.

Moi : Euh... Mais... Je...

Il baissa les yeux les yeux à terre, puis les remonta sur moi. Il soupira... Comme pour dire quelque chose mais n'en fut rien. Son visage restant de marbre

Moi (soufflant faiblement): Moi aussi...

Une élimination se fit sur son visage. Il prit une expression un peu moins neutre qu'à son habitude. Il se détendit d'un coup.

Itachi : Sérieux ?

Moi : Je n'osais pas te le dire, alors j'ai préféré m'acharné sur ton sort, faisant semblant de te détesté… Avec ton attitude de je ne fiche de tous...

Il affiche un genre de sourire en coin peu visible a l'œil nu... Ses yeux regardant dans les mien... Ses yeux noirs de jais, si profond... Je lui fis un sourire sournois... Ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage, tombant sur son corps encore un peu dégoulinant... Sur sa peau, ayant l'air si douce. Avec ces hanches si bien parfaites... Pour un corps si... Parfait... Avec, pour le début que je vois, son bas ventre qui avait l'air tellement... Délicieux ? J'ai de la misère à réfléchit tous d'un coup. Des envie pas très nette me pris ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je reprochai encore mon visage du sien, parcourant doucement les quelque centimètre qui nous séparait encore.

Je m'empare complètement de ces lèvre, sauvagement puis passionnément et pour finir, langoureusement. Je me senti tellement libéré... Itachi se crispa devant mon geste si soudain, mais il y répondit sans attendre. Ses lèvre son si douce, nos yeux se ferme tous seul, il posa sa main sur ma joue et moi je posai les mienne sur ses hanche à moitié dénudé. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. Mon corps se détendit... Quelque frisson me parcouru. Je montai doucement une de mes main jusqu'à ses côte, le caressant un peu... Je le sens poussé avec sa langue sur mes lèvre, j'entre ouvre juste assez, nos langue se mélangèrent. Itachi posa son autre main dans mes cheveux. Il tira doucement sur l'élastique de ma couette... Laissant mes cheveux retombé sur mes épaules. Pensant sa main en dessous de mes cheveux, il me tira un peu vers lui, rapprochant nos corps et approfondissent notre baisé, encore et encore.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Itachi mit fin à ce baisé. Décollant seulement nos lèvres, mais aucunement nos corps qui restaient si proche et désireux. Reprenant un peu notre souffle, on se regardait dans les yeux. Il pencha doucement sa tête vers moi, portant sa bouche à ma joue. Il y déposa plusieurs petits baisés, descendant tendrement à mon coup. Passant sa langue, mordillant un peu quelque fois. Je fermai les yeux me laissant emporter par toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Ses main étais rendu dans mon dos. Laissant mes mains sur ces hanches, je continuai encore quelque caresse. Il commença à déboutonné ma cape me regardant, cherchant si je voulais aller plus loin. Depuis le temps que je rêve à se moment…

Pour tout répondre, je fini d'enlevé moi-même ma cape, sans jamais éloigné de son corps. Je plongeai à mon tour ma tête dans son coup, lui offrant les plus doux baisé possible, ajoutant ma langue. Il m'enleva mon chandail. Je senti son regard se poser sur ma peau nouvellement dénudé. Il me poussa d'une main, m'obligeant a décollé nos corps, m'obligeant arrêté mes baisé. Je grognai de contestation, mais quand je le senti s'avancé par-dessus moi, je ne fus bizarrement pu contre cette idée. Une caressa doucement mon torse du revers de ma main, parcourant mes abdos finement décliné avec sa langue. Je fermai les yeux, savourant tous les frissons qui me parcouraient les nerfs. Je posai mes mains dans ces cheveux voulant les toucher, ne voulant plus jamais être loin de son corps.

Soudain, je me sentis plus la main d'Itachi sur mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux. Sans même que je m'en rendre compte, j'aperçus mon pantalon valsé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre. Et puis un autre vêtement que je devinai être mon sous-vêtement. Je rougis a la pensé de ma soudain nudité. Mais pas longtemps, me souvenant de l'identité l'homme qui se retrouvais au-dessus de moi. Je senti celui-ci remonter doucement par-dessus moi, revenant chercher mes lèvre. J'inversai notre position sans qu'il n'eut le temps d'y pensé, gardent nos lèvre ensemble. Je me débarrassai de la serviette d'Itachi, collant nos deux corps brulant de désire l'un contre l'autre, voulant ressentir tout son Corps, que j'avais tant désiré, contre le mien.

Je voulais temps gouté, gouter a tous ce qu'il y avait à gouter. Je voulais tant sentir, sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau, la graver dans ma mémoire. Je voulais tant tous toucher, toucher chaque recoin de son corps. Je relâchai mon emprise sur ses lèvres, me dirigeant de plus en plus bas. J'embrassai tous son corps, faisant tous ce que j'avais envie. Je le touchai, le caressant, voulant lui procuré le plus de plaisir possible voulant que tous sois parfait. Je dirigeai un de mes mains vers son intimité. Je recommençai mes caresses à cet endroit. Itachi se crispa sous mon corps. Je voulais faire durer ce moment, mais l'envie devenait de plus en plus grande. Je continuai ma descente de baisé un peu plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres atteindre ma main qui le caressait. J'enlevai ma main, la remplaçant par ma bouche.

Je l'entendis gémir. Sa voix résonna dans ma tête. Je commençai des va et viens sur son membre, donnant des coups de langue. Il gémit encore une fois mon corps en trembla.

Itachi : Arrête… Si non je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, un peu dessus de ne pas pouvoir continuer à gouter cette parcelle de son corps. Je le senti se redressé, quand soudain je me retrouvai en dessous de lui. Il nous avait inversés de position. Je n'eus même pas le temps de protesté que je senti un doigt se faufilé jusqu'à mon postérieur, y pénétrant doucement. J'abandonnai l'idée d'argumenter sa soumission. Un deuxième doigt si joignis, puis un troisième. Se fit à mon tour de gémir quand il commença doucement à faire des va et viens, d'une main à l'intérieur de mo et de l'autre sur ma virilité. Mon corps commença en en vouloir de plus en plus. Plus vite… Plus profond. Ce fut un soulagement quand je senti Itachi se retiré, se plaçant par-dessus moi. Il venu chercher mes lèvres pendant qu'il relevait mes jambe pardessus ses épaule.

Il me pénétra doucement, aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir tant l'excitation me parcourait le corps. Il le senti, car il commença médiatement ses mouvement. Je gémissais, mais le bruit était étouffer pas ses lèvres qui était toujours sur les mienne. Il commença à être de plus en plus rapide et insistant, nos souffles se saccadaient de plus en plus. Il accompagnait son mouvement à l'intérieur de moi par sa main masturbant mon membre. Il accompagne mon mouvement. Un murmure presque imperceptible de ma part se porta à ses oreilles, lui demande d'aller plus vite... Il obéit. Le plaisir afflue dans leurs veines et leurs montes à la tête. Il accéléra une nouvelle fois. Il arrivait au bout, moi aussi. Soudain, tous son corps se rédie, il arrêta de respirer durant un moment. Je senti la même chose. Nos cris se mélangèrent dans un dernier cri de jouissance. Je senti son liquide chaud se rependre à l'intérieur de moi, puis mon liquide se rependre entre nos deux corps en sueur.

Nous ne bougeâmes pas durant quelque instant, reprenant notre souffle, puis il se retira, s'écroulant à mes coter. Je le senti m'attiré contre lui. Je me laissai faire, me retrouvant couché sur le côté, collé contre son torse. Je senti ses lèvres se déposer sur mon front dans un simple petit baisé. Soudain, j'aperçus le morceau de parchemin qui trainait toujours sur le lit, ayant survécu a nos ébat. Je le pris dans mes main, relisant une autre fois les quelque phrase qui était marqué.

_**Libération des sentiments omniprésents**_

_**Présenté par : Itachi Uchiwa**_

_**Sujet traité : Deidara**_

_**Déclaration : Je suis attiré physiquement par Deidara**_

_**Fin.**_

_**Quelqu'un eu m'expliquer pourquoi je m'en a un foutu bout de papier ?**_

_**Libération des sentiments omniprésent (prise 2)**_

_**Présenté pas : Itachi Uchiwa**_

_**Sujet : Deidara**_

_**Déclaration : Je suis plus que seulement attiré par Deidara. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
